


Last Request

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, amorra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With difficulty, he raised his hand and slid his mask off, a small trickle of blood falling from the corners of his mouth. Noatak looked up at the girl, kneeling beside him and sobbing quietly, looking at the damage she had inflicted. "Avatar Korra… it has been a pleasure fighting you…"  ((Amorra one-shot I suppose))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Request

"I'm sorry."

Noatak slowly opened his eyes, each breath pained and labored. It was odd how cold he felt while lying in a pool of warmth, a slight and near imperceptible tremor running through his body. He looked up into dark blue eyes, the tears behind them as sincere as her words.

It had been the battle of the century, one that would be remembered throughout the ages. Shame it would also be his last one. He looked down at the numerous shards of ice that had pierced his body, his blood seeping through his clothes and spilling on to the floor beneath him. Here he lay dying, the war over and the Avatar coming out victorious and she was sorry? The thought alone made him laugh.

With difficulty, he raised his hand and slid his mask off, a small trickle of blood falling from the corners of his mouth. Noatak looked up at the girl, kneeling beside him and sobbing quietly, looking at the damage she had inflicted.

"Avatar Korra… it has been a pleasure fighting you…"

"D-don't talk like that." She chided, her fingertips ghosting over his mouth. He caught her hand and held it tightly, relishing in the warmth she emitted. Spirits he was so cold.

"My last wish… is to be sent off with a proper goodbye." He whispered, kissing the tips of her fingers and painting them red. Korra bit back another sob, the tears rolling down her face.

"One kiss… is all I ask…" He asked softly, feeling the shadows of death cloud his vision. She was hesitant at his request, yet nodded gently and leaned down slowly, her lips brushing against his as a tear fell on to his face. The Avatar wasn't sure as she pulled away whether it was hers or if one of his own. In truth, he wasn't sure of it either.

The two waterbenders sat in the silence of the room, waiting for the inevitable. His breathing soon became shallow, the tremor more noticeable the before. He grip on his enemy's hand tightened as he coughed, small droplets of blood covering his chin. Korra watched as the light began to fade from his pale blue eyes. Without knowing why, she cradled his head in her lap, running her bloodied fingers through his short hair.

"F-funny… I'm n-not cold any…"

Her heart dropped as he stilled in her arms, a ghost of a smile gracing the older man's face. She made sure to close his eyes before gently laying him back on the floor, returning his mask to its proper place. Slowly she stood and walked out of the room, the blood of her enemy on her hands and the taste of his lips in her mind.


End file.
